Alek Verd
"How many times is it gonna be, Alek? Stop shipping spices into Coruscant!' '"What can I do when I get unbelievable profits?" Discussion between a Coruscanti Police Officer and Alek Verd on illegal drug shipments. ''BIOGRAPHY: '' Alek Verd, now a Smuggler and a True Mandalorian, was born on Corellia in 44 BBY, the year the Mandalorian Civil War ended. Alek was raised as a child on Mandalore. His father, Kale, who was born on Corellia was an Officer in the Corellian Spec Ops force. His mother, Janess, was born on Mandalore and worked in a trading company; Mando'a Trading Inc. Alek had a rough childhood on Mandalore, Alek did not see much of his parents. His father worked as an Officer in the Corellian Police Force and had to travel back and forth from Mandalore to Corellia. His mother worked most of her time in the Mando'a Trading Inc. Without his parents attention, Alek was exposed to crime, drug addicts and war, this affected his school work. When Alek turned 13 he was sent to a Mandalorian Military camp due to his lack of focus in school. During his stay in the Military camp Alek had become an amazing sharpshooter, his speciality in blasters were Dual-pistols and Sniper rifles. The Military camp had undergone Death Watch attacks twice during one of them Alek Verd had been kidnapped. When kidnapped, Alek Verd had been taken to a slavery camp on Concord Dawn, there he mined for precious Beskar Iron for 3 years. After those 3 years a the Mandalorian Police Spec ops Force had freed the slaves including Alek. After being rescued from the slavery camp, Janess, Alek's mother, restricted Alek from returning to the Mandalorian Military camp. Alek was sent university to be educated, during the 2 years of University Alek worked hard, although being a genius in most of his classes Alek did see any future with his knowledge. Alek quit University after the second term of his second year of University, therefore not graduating. After quitting University, Alek worked as a merchant selling items imported from his mother's Trading company for a few months. Now his son being 18 years old, Alek's father, Kale could not stand seeing his son work as a merchant, Alek was forced to travel with his father to Corellia and work with him in the Corellian Police Force, both leaving Janess, Alek's mother, alone on Mandalore. Now 22 years old, Alek has spent 4 years working as a Police officer on Corellia. A crime war on Mandalore had begun, Alek's mother was alone on Mandalore. Alek wanted to return to Mandalore but could not because arrivals on the planet were not allowed due to the war. 4 months into the war, Alek's mother, Janess had been force to slavery and later killed by crime lords. Alek's father was not certain that his wife was dead, he took great risks to travel to Mandalore, a Smuggler, managed to smuggle him onto the planet, but, the shuttle was shot down by the Crime Thugs before it could land. ''A New Chapter - Coruscant: After the death of his mother and father, Alek travelled to Coruscant to find reason in his life, during his stay on Coruscant, Alek felt exiled and depressed, he rented an apartment in the lower levels, the criminal life style in the lower levels reminded him of his lonely childhood on Mandalore. 4 months after constant lonely, sleepless nights in Cantinas throughout Coruscant, always being reminded of his mothers death, Alek had run out of the credits made from from his previous job as a Police Officer, by spending it on drinks and by paying his rent on the apartment room. Alek searched and searched for new jobs throughout the streets of Coruscant, but he had no luck. Alek tried travelling to other planets or returning to his father for credits but couldn't because of the limited credits he currently had. Alek knew that his little amount of knowledge would not gain him any credits, but his skill with a blaster would. In a Coruscant bar, in the lower levels, Alek had found his first client, Deren Bikuss, a spice trader, Bikuss needed Alek to gain a datapad consisting precious data from one of Bikkus's old henchmen, Kerlen Ferusis. After a long week of tracking down Ferusis, Alek finally located him, Ferusis was working in a chemical lab in Sector D23, of course Ferusis made a run for it and Alek chased him down into a back alley, there Alek killed Ferusis and took the datapad. Returning back to the bar in the lower levels to meet his client that assigned the job, Alek returned the datapad and had accomplished the mission and was rewarded 80,000 credits. Gear/Weapons: Alek Verd wore a number of different kinds of gear and weapons. His most favorite weapons is his BX-22 Hunting rifle given to him by his dad and his V-99 Blaster pistol that was used during his stay in the Mandalorian Military School on Mandalore. "More Content Coming Soon"'' Category:Male Characters Category:Smuggler Category:Mandalorian